Link Fanfiction
by KennySheep
Summary: I feel kinda ashamed for giving birth to this.
1. The Nightmare Begins

"Link! Link, wake up. God, could the great Ganon really have been defeated by such a lazy boy?!"

Link rubber his eyes, yawned and slowly sat up. After saving the Triforce and being sent back to his own time he had gone back to his old passion in life: sleeping.

"Come on, out of bed you basted! I have something you need to see!"

"Fine, I'm getting up"

Link was just about to get up when he realized he had no idea who was talking to him. He looked up and found himself staring into a face just like his own, only jet black. Unfortunately, he was still pretty sleepy so his brain didn't immediately register what he was looking at.

"Ummm…. Do I know you from somewhere" he mumbled. Dark Link just glared at him.

"If you really forgot about me that fast I swear to god I will rip your spleen out and beat you to death with it!"

"Ummm….." Link did his best to remember, but too much sleep can make you a little stupid. He remembered that person… and it had something to so with a lot of water… and a temple of some sort… and breaking some curse or another now that he thought about it.

Dark Link watched Link's face go from sleepy to confused and finally to shocked. If he had of been videotaping all this, he was sure he could of pin-pointed the exact moment the light went on in Link's head.

Link sprang up and made a wild dash over to the corner where he had been stashing his sword and shied, but he still wasn't fully awake and ended up tripping over a chair. Dark Link couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you want?" came Link's voice. He was making an attempt to still sound menacing, but it wasn't really working since he was just a little, unarmed kid who was on the floor being crushed by a chair.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. I just really need to show you something"

Link finally managed to get himself untangled from the chair, and was now standing as tall as he could and glaring at his darker half.

"Well, couldn't you have come latter? It's not nice to wake people up at such an ungodly hour!"

"Firstly, I'm an evil you, so of course the things I do probably won't be nice. Secondly, it's 4 in the afternoon! I have been waiting for you to get off your lazy ass for hours! I don't even know how it's possible to sleep this long without a hell of a lot of opium!"

"Don't judge me! I had to do a lot of hard work killing your master….. and you, come to think of it…."

Dark Link sighed. He knew it would be hard talking to Link, but he still didn't expect this. Link's train of thought had already crashed again when he began to catch on to the continuality error Dark Link still existing should cause, so he was just staring blankly at a wall trying to make sense of all the random things floating around his brain.

"Look" Dark Link began in a desperate attempt to get to the point of all this "I'm here because I found something really disturbing I thought you should see"

Dark Link reached into his shadowy tunic and pulled out something that Link would have realized was a laptop if such a thing had of been invented yet.

"That isn't so disturbing" Link said as he looked at the little, portable computer.

"Just wait, it will be" Dark link said as he continued to type on the crazy device from the future "Ok, found it, Link, read this!"

Link sat down and started to read through the story Dark Link had brought up.

After reading the first page or so, Link had a sudden urge to either gouge his own eyes out or spew his lunch on the floor.

"What the hell is this!?!?"

"Its what is known as fanfiction" Dark Link said almost sadly. "In the future, people still know of your adventures, but they honor you by writing about you getting it on with other dudes"

Link could hardly believe it.

"How do you even know this?"

"Well, I'm like you, only the exact opposite. Your good, I'm evil. You can go back in time with your ocarina, I can go forwards."

"Oh"

"Exactly"

Link started reading again. He couldn't help it. The whole thing was like a train wreck. You couldn't look away if you tried.

"Are they all like this?"

"Most of them, every once and a while someone takes pity on you and lets you get it on with Zelda or somthing, but 9 times out of 10 your doing me, Ganon or Sheik."

"Last time I checked, Sheik was Zelda. Isn't Zelda a chick?"

"Try telling that to fanfictions. Sheik has a dick in those stories just like everyone else that you get freaky with"

Link felt sick. Had he really done all that work just so people in the future could call him gay?

"I have, like, 6 different girls trying to jump my bone! Why do people still think I'm gay? What's wrong with the people who write these things?"

"Welcome to the Internet, my friend. It lets every crazy on earth come together to write stuff like this about every ancient hero that has ever existed."

Link was disgusted. It was like the entire future was plotting against him just because he had tried to save the world.

"What can we do about this?" Link asked his evil half.

"I don't know. I'm not to good at planning stuff out and strategizing things, so I just kind of assumed you would be"

"Oh"

Link sat down on his bed and tried to come up with some sort of clever solution to online fanfictions. His train of thought was back on it's tracks now, but it was still moving a little slowly and kept threatening to hit another penny and de-rail again.

"I've got it!" Link suddenly shouted, making Dark Link jump about a foot in shock. "We will write our own fanfictions, where I'm still straight and you're still dead and everyone is a lot happier!"

"You have the right idea, but there are hundreds of gay fics already out there, if not thousands. How do you expect to write enough to balance that out?"

"Umm… I'll hire on of those great fairies to write it for me! They all seem pretty perverted, and I'm sure they can use crazy magical powers to write a whole lot of stories at once. Then you bring them to the future and use them to make the internet stop spreading ugly rumors about me and we will all be happy" Link seemed so happy that he had a solution that he started babbling "then we will have a party to celebrate and I will have a crazy orgy during that party just to prove I'm not gay and then Navi will show up and she will be all like 'Hey Link' and I'll say 'Shut up Navi, I'm having an orgy here' but she won't go away because she never goes away. Did you know she told me you were dark me 37 times when I was trying to fight you? I kept telling her to shut up but she never will….."

Dark Link didn't know what to say to that. Link's monolog had moved on to how much he hated those plants that sell stuff and he had almost completely forgotten about the fanfiction problem.

"Well, I'm going to go get one of the great fairies to write stuff for us, bye." Dark Link said as he backed away slowly. Link didn't hear him since he was too busy saying all the stuff he really wished he had said during his adventure but never did in an attempt to be a silent hero

"..so then I whacked that Goron with a stick and I was all like 'Bad Goron, Bad Goron!' but the crazy thing is, the stick went right through him! He didn't even notice! I still don't know how that works! Maybe if I sleep on it I will figure it out. Yes, sleep now, thinking latter."

So Link went back to sleep and forgot this whole incident ever happened.

Dark Link tried to change online fanfictions, but failed against the might of the Fangirls. Realizing there was nothing he could do about it, he went back to sitting in a room waiting for someone to walk into it to kill him for the longshot. It may not be the most exiting job, but the pay is good and you get to meet lots of interesting people… then be killed by them.

Authors Notes: Well, I was bored so I wrote this. Don't like it? Feel free to review. The angrier the better, honestly. Keep in mind that it is now 4 in the morning and my caffeine high is coming down, so I really have no idea how coherent all of this has been.

Finally, I wasn't sure if this counted as a rated M thing or not, but I stuck it there just to be safe. I guess if it's not I can go back and edit it so it is latter.


	2. Great Fairy Publishing Company

'Once upon a time, Zelda was sitting in that courtyard thingy that she was always sitting in and was thinking, "Wow, I'm so lonely sitting all alone in this courtyard thingy all day. Also, that evil guy is talking to my Dad and I think he wants to kill everyone. I am really bummed out about that."

Then, Link walked into the room, and Zelda was all like "OMFG! Someone just broke into the courtyard thingy! If he was evil or some such thing, I would be dead! Luckily, I had a dream that was not unlike him so I'll trust him completely!"

Then Link walked up and was all like "Hey baby, I love you" and Zelda was all like "I love you too" and then they started making out for some reason.

Then Zelda started crying and Link asked, "What's wrong" only when he said it, it probably sounded much more sympathetic then how it sounded to me in my head after I wrote it.

"I'm sad because I know soon you will be leaving to go on some adventure to kill that creepy guy over there in that window who is watching us." Zelda said.

"That's ok, I'm here now" Link said, and suddenly Zelda was happy again because of it. Then they went back to making out.

"Zelda, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Lets have crazy sex right now to celebrate!"

"But… I'm a virgin and stuff!"

"But I'm Link, and I'm so awesome it will be crazy good despite neither of us knowing anything about it!"

Zelda couldn't argue with logic that flawless, so they both striped naked and proceeded to have crazy, prepubescent sex right there in the courtyard thingy the likes of which most pedophiles only dream about…'

"Umm… is this really the best you could come up with?" Dark Link asked his brand new writing team.

He was sitting in his usual room in the water temple, but now a giant banner had been put up that read "Great Fairy Publishing Companies". All the great fairies were huddled in one corner with Dark Link, looking at the first wonderful piece of non-gay fiction that they could come up with. The rest of the room was filled with an infinite number of normal fairies throwing themselves randomly at an infinite number of typewrites. They had been told that would one day end up creating a literary masterpiece the likes of which the world had never seen before, but in reality it was just really, really funny to see the annoying little bastards hurting themselves as they struggles to hit the typewriters hard enough to push down the keys.

The great fairies looked a little upset by dark links reaction to all their hard work.

"We did the best we could! It's not easy writing one of these!" One of the fairies said in an attempt to defend their work.

"True" Dark Link said, "But still, this is just too random. They hardly know each other, why would they fall in love so soon?"

"You know, we could never figure that out either!" another one of the fairies replied. "It seems like they only meet twice, and they don't talk much either time. We really couldn't figure out a good reason for them to have kinky sex. That never stopped anyone else from writing about it, though."

"Oh… In that case you should…. Um… write about… um… oh…"

And so, the brand new publishing company took a hiatus to try to figure out a paring that made slightly more sense, but still didn't result in a fictional version of Dark Link's rectum from getting violated thousands of times in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello again peoples! I have decided to write more stuff in this series. Really, it's one of the more moderately successful things I have written, so like a movie, I must set out to ruin it with endless sequels until everyone hates me.

Anywho, if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, or no ideas but still liked this new addition, or hated everything about this story and wants to flame it mercilessly, feel free to write a review and mention said idea/praise/hatred.


	3. RAPE!

'Once upon a time, Link was looking out across the forest he called home. He had never left the forest before, but the great Deku tree had sent him on a quest and he had to obey. He turned and walked towards the old bridge that leads to the outside world.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving without saying goodbye", a familiar voice behind Link said.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go save the world n' stuff" Link said to the person behind him who he was pretty sure was Saria. He turned around. It turned out it was Saria.

"Oh Link, I love you! Lets run away together and get married n' stuff!" Saria suddenly shouted, running over…'

"For the love of god, please tell me your not using the pairing I think your going to use!" Dark link said well looking up from the latest fruit of his writing team's efforts.

Only one great fairy was left in Dark Link's chamber by now (the rest decided to take a quick stroll around the temple and had all gotten hopelessly lost). The normal fairies had given up on their typewriting, as they had already recreated the epic of Gilgamesh completely by chance and they had decided that was good enough. Many miles away, Link had finally been forced out of bed from bedsores the likes of which this world has never seen before and in an unloved dimension exactly 90 degrees from reality Majora's Mask and Midna were having a really kickass drunken party. Most of this had little to do with this story, but oh well.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think" The great fairy assured the evil Link.

"Fine then" Dark Link said and went back to reading.

'… to Link and trying to make out with him.

"Wait" Link said, "I haven't hit puberty yet. What are we meant to do with each other?"

"Well… um… I just realized I really don't know…" Saria admitted.

They both stopped to think about this problem getting in the way of their lovemaking.

"I know someone once told me that you need to jam one thingy inside something else, but they weren't too specific…" Saria said slowly.

"Maybe we should wait about 7 years and then try all this again?" Link suggested.

"K then, I'll be waiting here." Saria said, and they both went on with their lives.

7 years latter, Link had finally butchered his way through the forest temple.

"Link, thanks for saving me" Saria said as she appeared in the boss chamber for reasons that probably make sense to someone, but not me.

"Hi Saria! I have finally hit puberty and understand all the mysteries of procreation! Lets have kinky sex to celebrate!"

"I don't know Link, I'm still an 8 year old. I don't think I would enjoy that much…"

"Oh well, it will still be fun for me! Now bend over before I cut your head off!"'

Dark Link couldn't read any more.

"So… instead of pedophile sex, you wrote about pedophile rape?"

"Yep!" said the great fairy.

"And this is meant to be an improvement over the fics already out there because?"

"Well, at least raping children is better than being gay!" The great fairy said.

What followed was quite possibly the most awkward silence in the history of everything. For more than 10 minutes the only sound left in the room was the constant dripping of water (which unfortunately had no concept of dramatic silences).

"Wow" Dark Link finally said to break the silence. Then, since his thoughts were still a little derailed from the last comment, he said it again. After another minute or so he was still a little too stunned to say anything so the author decided to make a scene change to a place that wasn't saying things the likes of which would get you arrested if you said them in public.

Umm….

Meanwhile, At Zelda's Castle!

"Hi Zelda" Link said as he walked into the courtyard where they first met.

"Hi Link, any problems sneaking in here?"

"Nope, this castle's security forces really suck."

"I know, I keep meaning to hire some better ones, but it's just never seemed like too big a deal seeing as how you're the only one who ever tried to break in here".

"True, but it still seems like a bit of a bad idea for the princes to have the worst security in the whole castle."

"But if I don't get kidnapped soon, we won't have anything to do and life will be really boring!"

"Good point…"

And then Link and Zelda had a long game of monopoly, followed by kicking a ball around and video games (Link was borrowing Dark Links Laptop). Really, they're both 10 or so, what else would they do? It may not be interesting, but it works well for filler.

Getting back to Dark Link, he had just fired his entire writing staff and replaced them with a team of garo ninja lawyers to defend against the mass of discrimination lawsuits his publishing company was suddenly being bombarded with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, another day, another crappy story idea that I really shouldn't have posted. To set the record straight, I in no way, shape or form consider pedophiles better than gays. Although, if you still want to be offended by that feel free to review and tell me about it. Or not, it's your choice. I still would really like more people to validate my existence by reviewing, though.

I'm going to try my hardest to have a chapter for every pairing I can think of, so I guess see ya'll next time I get bored enough to write stuff. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, you make my little heart smile.


	4. The Story That Was Never Meant To Be

'Once upon a time, link was wandering around the water temple caus it's a really big and long temple so it takes a whole lotta wanderin to find your way around. You ever done the watter temple? It's big and long and it s got water n' stuff. Its all cool!!

Anywhoo, Link was awanderin round the temple when he found dark link and he killed dark link and he got the hookshot n he killed stuff with the hookshot. Really, it was a longshot but I call it hookshot god dammit! Don't like it? Then get outa my story! You's not needed here!

Anywhoo again, he wandered around till he found the boos, or boss, however you spell that one. I'm not wasting my good time hitting backspace just for your reading convenience. Get outta my story again!

I gotta stop getting sidetracked here, Link wandered around, found a boss chamber and he walked in, ready to rape some boss. Unfortunately for all involved, the boss wanted to rape peoples too and it didn't mean it in the figurative 'im gonna pwn u n00bs n' teabag t3h corpses'!, this was the literal use of rape involving tentacles. Tentacles always rape stuff. Its what they do. If there was no rape, tenticals wouldn't exist. U know what squidfish looked like before rape was invented? Normal fish! Sure, some people prefer to call squidfish cuttlefish but they are realy squidfish!

God dammit stop getting sidetracked! You gots a story to write!

Link walked into the room, ran into a boss that was really tentacles and he was all like 'ohz noz!" caus tentacles are scary and then he was all like "ew, I swimmididid in it! Grose!".

Then the tentacles grabbed him and lifted him up and then his cloths went away for no reason known to man. Maybe the tentacles ripped em' off, who knows? Point is, he's naki now.

Then Link was frightenididid caus he feared rape caus everyone knows that's what tentacles do. Then he shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!1!" It was just that bad!.

Then the tentacles did things to him the likes of which would force you to rip out your own brain with an icepick if I told you. It really was that horrible. Link was so freaked out by it all that he shitededed himself, and the bossman was so disgusted by that that he wet himself. Get it? Wet himself? HAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahaha. Hehe, he's made of water. Its funny caus he was already wet. Which could be seen as more innuendo because of all the funny connotations the word wet has gained over the years. Same story for moist, it's a funny word.

Come to think of it, if the water was wet, then link could do it… I'm not sure if adding that would make this less appropriate or not. Oh well, lets add it in. Link had kinky sex with the water that could sprout tentacles for some reason.

Then Link left the boss chamber and he met darklink and Dark Link was all like "I wants a rematch" and Link agreed so they fought and Link won caus he … wait… Link hasn't killed the boss yet, why is he leaving the bossroom? He really isn't doing his job right if he's overlooking that!"

Oh, well I was explaining stuff Link and Dark Link somehow went from being angry to having kinky sex. I really wish I saw how that came to be. Maybe I should stop going off on irrelevant tangents every time some new thought crosses my mind. OMGZ! I'm doing it right now! NOOOOOoooooooo!.

Link's done with kinky sex with Darkling now… wait, it's Dark Link, not ling. I'll try to remember that from now on…

Link's sex was over, so he went back to doing what he dose best (hehehe, doing stuff could be seen as more innuendo, I'm so witty today), going through dungeons to have surprise sex with inanimate objects that randomly came to life in front of him! It's a hard job but someone needs to do it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I said do again! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Diarrhea! Hey Lois, Diarrhea!

In the time I spent talking about Family Guy, Link beat all t3h temples. Although he still didn't kill the tentacle rape one, so he went back there. Link walked into the room, then stripped caus he knew what was coming anyways. Why fight the inevitable? It's pointless! Give in! If you know you're walking into a room full of a rapehappy pool with an evil amoeba in it that likes to tentacle rape someone, you just give in.

Link walked into the room and he was all like "Hey babie, I love you!" And the pool was all like "I love you too" and then they both ran forward and tried to glomp but the tentacles do 4 damage per glomp so Link died. Then the tentacles decided "what the hell" and tentacle raped the corpse. It was very disgusting and uberwrong.

The end!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auther's note: ALLHAILMEBITCHESIMAGOODWRITERSOALLHAILREVIEWDISSHITTORIHUNTYOUDOWNANDRAPEYOURBABIESTHENIWILLEATIT'SSPLEENINFRONTOFYOUYOUSELFISHSOBIHOPEYOUROTINHELLNOWIMUSTGOPEE'

"Wow" Link said after reading what could possibly have been the worst story ever written.

"Um, just out of curiosity, are all online fics that bad?" Zelda asked the great hero of time.

"No, most of them are better written than that. Most of them don't use such a creepy pairing either, now that I think about it…"

"I just wonder who wrote this" Zelda asked no-one in particular, since she already knew there was no way in hell Link could have known the answer.

-Meanwhile, in an unloved dimension 90 degrees from reality in everyone's favorite xenocidal natural satellite-

"Hey, Majora! Come see this kickass story I wrote"

"… Midna, that's just disgusting…"

"You're just jealous you didn't write something like this first"

"You know that I find the idea that tentacles only want to rape people offensive, right?"

"Really? Why?"

"Look at me! I'm covered in them!"

"True, and what did we do last night?"

"You shut up…"

Midna then had a really good laugh at Majora's expense, immediately followed by draining an entire bottle of gin in one gulp and going back to partying with those creepy mask children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this. …!!! My little brother was just playing song of healing on our organ! I'd call that a crazy coincidence since he did it right after I finished this fic about the game he stole the song from.

Maybe I should just call getting easily sidetracked my new muse… nah, its still all the caffeine that's causing that.

Anyways, I'm still desperate for reviews of any kind. You know that Simpsons episode where Betty White is on PBS saying if you watch even one second of PBS and don't donate you're a thief? Well, same story here, only with reading even one word of this and not reviewing! Ya, can you live with THAT on your conscience? If you can, leave a review telling me that my idle threat didn't work on you.

Caroline Seerlen: Good idea. I'll try to work that in. Although I may need to learn to write better to make anything that isn't just random stuff happening… darn, I'm going to learn to write normal someday…


	5. A Cry For Attention

'Once upon a time, Link was locked up in some smelly cage in a crazy parallel dimension. Also, he was a wolf for no apparent reason. He was trying to be all like "Wow, life really sucks right now", but he couldn't say that caus he's a wolf and wolf can't talk so it can't be all like anything but "woof, woof, woof", which is exactly what it was all like.

The point is, he is a wolf, the wolf is in a smelly cage and neither the wolf nor the cage are capable of talking.

Then, a floating, black and white cat monster thingy with a crazy hat to hold even crazier hair walked in, and it tried to be all like "Hey Link, I love you, but I can't help you until I make your life hell caus I'm a bitch!", but the cat thingy also couldn't talk too good so it was only all like "meep moop moe!". Fortunately, the cat thingy was subtitled so everyone still understood it.

Then Link's chain spontaneously combusted and Link walked under the smelly cage's bars to freedom caus apparently dogs can do that and then he tried to jump on the cat thingy to have kinky sex with it for revenge but it teleported away caus apparently cat thingys can do that.

Then it teleported above Link and landed on his back and was all like "Haha, you're mine now, bitch!" and it proceeded to poop on his head just to prove a point. Then it randomly shouted "Hi, I'm Midna, by the way" in a vague attempt at character development and because your friend and humble narrator is getting tired of writing out 'Cat Thingy' every time I'm referring to her.

Anywhoo, Midna led Link the wolf into some sewer, where a lot of crazy dimensional frogs fell in love with Link for reasons that would make your head explode if you truly understood them. Link, misunderstanding their attempts at being friendly/glomping/starting an orgy, killed all of them and ate their spleens caus when you're a wolf spleens are tasty.

The sewer lead straight to Zelda's room, in what we can assume was a building error of proportions so epic that if you posted about it on a forum you could provide a picture and people still wouldn't believe it happened. Then Zelda jumped out and was all like "I love you, lets get kinky n' stuff!" And Link thought she was running up to glomp him but instead she glomped Midna and they had amazing girl on girl cat imp thingy sex in front of Link and Link was sad caus he wasn't getting any.

THE END!!!1!'

"Wow, this one seems more half-assed than usual…" Dark Link said. Then he decided that at least it wasn't mentioning him anywhere in it, so it was ok.

After the stress of the many, many lawsuits he had just fought off, Dark Link was on some pretty crazy anti-depressants (he hadn't been prescribed them, but when you're an all-powerful evil minion it's easy enough to break into a hospital and steal all the drugs you need). That made all his problems seem less problematic. Also, ninja lawyers are amazingly good at what they do, so not only did he manage to fend off the people suing him, he was able to counter sue all his old employees and make millions. All in all life was pretty good.

In fact, life was being pretty good to everyone involved in this story so far. Link and Zelda had been living as close to normal kid lives as they ever had for almost a week now, Midna and Majora had been having the drunken orgy of the century this whole time and somewhere in the world a once evil man was discovering the true meaning of Christmas and was wasting all his money on gifts for orphans that no one in their right mind would love. If you had of asked the average civilian on the street "are you happy?", they probably would say "Umm… I guess so… why do you ask exactly?" and then back away slowly, but my point remains valid. Life was good.

Which means that somewhere in the world, a force of evil was moving in to ruin it for anyone!

DUN DUN DADADA DUNNNNN!!!

Could this be the beginning of plot in this polished turd I'm choosing to call a fanfiction? Will Dark link ever kick his newly developing drug habit? Who is really the final boss of the internet? Does anyone give a rat's ass what the answers to any of these questions are? No, so I'll answer them all now.

No

Yes

Tub Girl

Mystery solved.

Author's note: Just posting to remind the world that KennySheep is still alive. I really have nothing else to say here, so peace ya'll!


	6. Die

Midna sat up finally, after a long struggle against her own head. The party had been a good one, but now it was time to go home.

"hey, did you write this?" a very groggy and red eyed mask asked her, a tentacle gesturing towards the glow of a laptop.

"Guess I must have last night" Midna shrugged and hovered over to the story.

"Wow, this.... kinda sucks" Majora mumbled, looking over the rambling work of fiction his drinking buddy had spewed out the night befor.

"Agreed" Midna said, feeling slightly ashamed of the rambling, angry and occasionally self referencing creation of her drunken stupor. "Oh well, no point letting it go to waste, stick it on the internet somewhere, let's see what will happen".

And regrettably, they did just that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Just putting this fic out of its misery, although it was pretty fun to watch the quality drop more and more each post then leave it in limbo for a year. I like to think the whole story would cry every night.


End file.
